


Seoul love story

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 我的竹马，我最好的朋友，也是我唯一的男朋友。
Relationships: Lee Gikwang/Yang Yoseob
Kudos: 4





	1. Hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么总是没人相信李起光说的话？

李起光高中时代最疑惑的一个问题就是为什么身边所有人都觉得他和梁耀燮是一对。  
“我们真的是好朋友，”他曾经指着黑板上“耀燮起光”的粉笔画无数加一次虚弱地指出，“真的只是好朋友……所以有人能正视一下我的发言了吗？”  
“没有人会在十七岁的大好青春放着足球社的学妹不把而去和一起长大的臭小子拉着手回家。”尹斗俊用一种解释就是掩饰的严厉眼神看着他，“除非他们是男朋友和男朋友，没有别的可能了李起光。”  
“呀，你这家伙才不懂，和好朋友就是要牵着手！”李起光拿粉笔头并不精准地丢向足球队队长的脑门，结果在尹斗俊的衣服上留下一个白色的印记。小个子吐了吐舌头，趁队长翻白眼之前敏捷地往门口跑，然后一头撞上了来接他放学的绯闻男友。  
“走吗？”耀燮摸摸被撞疼的额头，回手不轻不重在起光相同的位置弹了一下。“我妈今天晚上做烤五花肉，要不要过来吃？”  
“当然！”他假装看不见斗俊好奇又幸灾乐祸的目光，自然而然地牵起竹马的手，握住对方长长的，暖洋洋的手指。“你不要和我抢哦，不然伯母又要骂你了。”  
“呀，我才是哥哥，用不着你嘱咐我！”  
虽然耀燮的语气听起来很凶，但事实上他从来没有对李起光真正发过火。  
“好好，耀燮欧巴，”谙熟此事的李起光对着自己最好的朋友笑得眯眯眼，也不管有没有更多的人会看到他们亲密握在一起的手并且传出更多绯闻，空出的手傻兮兮地做了一个向前冲！的手势，就拉着梁耀燮一起跑了。“快走嘛，我请你喝汽水！”  
十七岁的男孩子总是充满了不理会全世界的勇气，就算龙俊亨每天都会在黑板上画两个人的粉笔画，就算尹斗俊每次都要对着他们相握的手吹口哨，他也不觉得，或者说不在乎任何问题。  
毕竟梁耀燮是李起光一起长大的朋友，是最信任的，最亲密又最喜欢的竹马，和耀燮在一起会有什么问题呢。  
汽水喝到二十岁，牵手牵到二十三岁，李起光才后知后觉地发现，有些东西好像确实不太对劲。  
梁耀燮从来没有对他关上过门。包括字面意思和引申义。李起光身边没有人长大之后还会对好朋友打开一切，除了耀燮，这个即使交着女朋友也没有拒绝过他的来访请求或者缺席过他的邀请的竹马和好朋友。  
耀燮当然是特别的朋友，但是处于“朋友”界限中耀燮的特别度，在李起光反应过来的时候已经高得超乎他的想象了。  
以至于后来他几乎每天都要打电话给耀燮确认一件事。  
“我们是好朋友，对吧？”  
“……”对面顿了顿，“如果你下一句告诉我你把咖啡泼到我明天要穿的衬衫上——”  
“我没有。……呀，梁耀燮！”  
“知道了……我们当然是好朋友，你为什么突然这么问？”  
话是这么说，但是已经步入社会，脾气变得越发坏的梁耀燮依然像从前一样一次也没有为这个重复的问题发过火。  
“耀燮，我们是好朋友吧？”  
“当然，不过你能帮我定个外卖的话我们就立刻升级为超级无敌好朋友。”  
“耀燮啊——”  
“怎么了，好朋友？”  
看似一切都很平静，但是耀燮每回复一次，李起光就能感受到更多让他动摇的思绪。大概过了三十多天，那时候耀燮积攒起来的回答已经多到可以出本书了，他再次拨通了竹马的手机：“梁耀燮——”  
然后神差鬼使地说了一句，我爱你。  
对面打了个哈欠，习以为常地回答道：“起光啊，我也爱你。”  
耀燮给了他一个完美到让他不知所措的回复。李起光稀里糊涂地回复了几句，带着满脑子累积很久的思绪迷迷糊糊地入睡了。  
入睡的时候完全没想到第二天他会被竹马的电话闹起来以后，在还带着起床气的时候收到对方的表白。  
“李起光，今天起我不再是你的好朋友了。”  
“……啊？”  
“我也爱你，我昨天才想明白这件事。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“我说，”梁耀燮耐心地，一字一句地说，“我昨天夜里才想明白你说的话，现在正式给你回应：我也爱你，李起光，现在我们是男朋友和男朋友了。”  
“……”李起光没有完全清醒，只是下意识的快乐撑起了他沉重的眼皮，打开了他干燥的嘴唇。  
他听到自己说：“好呀，男朋友。”

一周后的同学聚会上，二十四岁的李起光最大的疑惑是为什么没有人相信他和梁耀燮是一对。  
“我和耀燮……”他虚弱地说，感受到熟悉的无力，“真的是真的。”  
“好啦，不用这样，我们不会再乱传你们两个的小豆丁line了。”已经成长为现役足球选手的尹斗俊用看小动物的怜爱眼神看着他。  
李起光叹了一口长长的气，愁眉苦脸。  
梁耀燮在旁边忍笑牵住他的手，手指穿过他的指缝，和他十指相扣。

fin


	2. 今夜在你身边

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每个白天和夜晚我都在你身边。

“呀......嗯...现在......几点了......”

梁耀燮不想搭理这个专门破坏气氛的人，但是李起光大有不回答就不配合的架势。他跨坐在梁耀燮身上一动不动，像是受了什么委屈似的咬着厚厚的嘴唇，梁耀燮被夹得难受，只能乖乖撤下一只放在他腰上的手去旁边够手机。

“四点十三......”梁耀燮艰难地挤出几个字，“怎么了？”

话音刚落他就被李起光夺走了手机。“我要看个东西！”

......哈？梁耀燮瞪大的眼睛里带着惊讶和怒意，一时不敢相信这个傻子真的在和他做到一半的时候开始专心致志地玩起手机。试探性地捏住李起光的屁股往里顶了顶，嚯，这下彻底一点动静都没有了。

他忧愁地看着李起光的小脸上皱在一起的五官，心想拜托，就算是IMF首尔分部过来下达刺杀领导人的任务也不需要你这么及时接收吧——

梁耀燮没来得及想完就被又紧又急地夹了一下。李起光在他的哀嚎中眉开眼笑地俯下身抱住他的肩膀，梁耀燮被紧紧搂住的时候抽出了大部分精神感叹他腰肢的柔韧度，以至于差点错过对方那句至关重要的话。

“我选中义警啦！！！和你在同一个地方！！！”

梁耀燮愣了一下。下一秒他冷酷地翻过来两个人的位置，把李起光细瘦的大腿分得更开，然后把自己没入他的体内。

“...你从来都没告诉过我你报考了义警。”

做了两次洗完一回澡吃了饭还赖在沙发上看完一部三个小时的外国电影之后梁耀燮终于开口说出了自己的心结。

“我一直都有报考，只不过之前失败了一次，”李起光躺在梁耀燮硬邦邦的肚子上，完全一副得胜者的嘴脸。“这次想着要是依然过不了就等你回来再入伍，没想到我运气这么好。”

不是这么简单的一回事。梁耀燮想敲敲那颗空荡荡的脑袋，但是李起光突然坐了起来，他伸到一半的手显得很尴尬，只能揉了揉那人的自来卷。

“我想吃蛋糕庆祝一下，”李起光说，毫无来由，毫无征兆，似乎根本没考虑过当下是严冬并且现在已经过了十二点的问题。“谁去买？”

“你去，”梁耀燮不客气的弹他的脑门。“今天床上表现太差了李起光。”

“日后陪你两年不能算加分项吗？”李起光对答如流，连续得分。

梁耀燮假意被肉麻实际被戳中心事，作势要揍他，李起光就笑眯眯地凑过来亲他。

“好了，我去买，”李起光说，“但是你得陪我一起。”

“休想让我出门挨冻，你死心吧。”

“欧巴，耀燮欧巴——”

“......”

凌晨十二点还开门并且能买到蛋糕的地方只有便利店。因为去的太晚整个冰柜只剩一个卖相不算好的草莓奶油蛋糕，李起光哼着歌结了帐，同时谢绝了店员递过来的两个勺子里的第二个。

“不用啦，他是我老婆。”

梁耀燮有意瞄准他的屁股把他一脚踢出便利店。他拉着满嘴跑火车明显高兴过了头的李起光出来，李起光不愿意回家，坚持要在外面吹着冷风吃完。梁耀燮忍了一整晚终于准备骂骂这个傻孩子了，结果嘴一张就被李起光眼疾手快地塞了满嘴蛋糕。

说是蛋糕，不过其实只有草莓和奶油而已。冷冰冰的甜蜜和酸涩冻得他牙颤，梁耀燮赶紧伸手拦住挖了一整勺准备喂过来第二口的李起光。“不，不吃了——”

李起光便乖乖放下勺子。梁耀燮咀嚼着嘴里的草莓，以为他终于要消停一会，谁知道他下一秒又开了口：“耀燮，能和你在一起真好，我好幸福啊。”

肉麻排斥者默默揪住自己的衣角，但是他心里知道自己想听李起光说更多这样令人手脚蜷缩又忍不住微笑的话。

“我不是傻子，我知道你希望我们错开时间分别入伍，留一个人在外面照应家人然后规划未来的事，但是果然还是想试着用我的私心对抗一下你的安排，”李起光柔软的笑容里带着一点讨好的味道。“我自己都没想到居然成功了......事实证明梁耀燮和李起光真是注定要在一起做所有事——”

梁耀燮在他说完之前吻了他。

蛋糕摔在了地上，奶油掉得满处都是，还掉在了李起光的宝贝新鞋上，但是他们完全顾不上这件事。

“以后每个白天和夜晚我都和你在一起，”吻完之后李起光快乐地振振有词，“这句话听起来真不错，我应该写首诗。”

“起光啊，傻子，”梁耀燮牵着他唯一的竹马和男朋友，尽量不让自己笑得太过分。“容我提醒一下，二十年来我们哪一天不是这么过的？”

fin


	3. Should I hug or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love cam也能捕获小精灵嘛？

“还要出门吗？”

“...什么？”

“球赛，票子在我钱包里收着，两张。”

“......”

“看来我得一个人去了？还是我最好也别——”

“去吧，一起。约好了的。”

“噢。”李起光闷闷不乐地答应了一声。梁耀燮猜他可能正盼着自己留在家里，“真是的就不能放我一马这种时候还要跟上来”，脑海中的李起光小人唉声叹气地说。他顿时觉得火气又上来了，但是偏偏十秒钟之前刚刚答应对方，立刻就反悔的话实在说不过去，只能臭着一张脸跑到一边收拾东西穿外套。

球赛是晚上七点的，两个人像神经病一样不到四点就出门了。赶上今天气温低得要死，水温上来之前狭小的车内空间无疑等同于寒冰地狱，防滑手套偏偏还被落在家里。梁耀燮叹气叹得像骂人，把这一切归功于莫名其妙的争吵和固执又坏脾气的争吵对象李起光。

挨埋怨的人正在抽屉里挑CD，梁耀燮看着那个呆了吧唧的后脑勺就知道他什么都没想。“要吃东西吗，现在时间太早了。”他说，抛给这个空荡荡的脑袋一个问题。

“还好吧，我不是很饿。”李起光像是故意和他唱反调一样给了个很不像样的回答，同时还塞了一张梁耀燮不怎么喜欢的乐队的碟进去。“你饿吗？你饿的话就开车去你想吃的餐厅吧，我都可以。”

“正好，”梁耀燮在CD播放第一首歌的第一秒时按到了旁边的广播键，并且调到交通台。“我也不是很饿，我们就提前到场馆随便买点吃的吧。”

场馆外面有一排小吃摊，明明时间还早也聚集了不少人。梁耀燮绕了两圈之后买了根香肠，上面挤满了蜂蜜芥末和番茄酱，长得像把宝剑。李起光一下车就去找洗手间了，过了快二十分钟也还没回来，梁耀燮不知道也不太想知道他是不是迷路了，找到一个人少的角落搓着手慢慢吃起来，结果还没吃上两口就看到那个一头浅发，又好看又傻气的家伙一路小跑着过来，搓着手在他身边站住了。

“这么饿吗，已经有战利品了？”

“是啊，开车可不就是个体力活”，梁耀燮想这么说，但是李起光呼着热气的嘴巴凑了过来，在那根香喷喷的宝剑香肠上咬了一大口。“味道不错。”他嚼着香肠肉含含糊糊地说。

梁耀燮看着他鼓起来的腮帮，李起光甚至没客气客气问一句“我能吃一口吗”，他不确定这个傻子还记得他们刚才吵架了并且不愉快的氛围依然在延续吗？

李起光嚼得津津有味，天气真的太冷了，他厚实的嘴唇张一张就不断向外冒白气。梁耀燮想起刚才的路过的小吃摊还有鱼糕汤和炒年糕，想来肯定比香肠更适合这个怕冷的人。他用最快的速度吃完了香肠，想拉着李起光去买但是一时被噎得说不出话，只能干巴巴地指了指摊位的方向。

李起光的眼睛弯起来。一分钟之后，他带回来两只热乎乎的塑料碗，并且拿出其中一只递给梁耀燮。

梁耀燮对足球没有多少热爱是真的。他愿意为李起光上刀山下火海，但一场需要忍受寒风天气在现场观看的足球比赛显然不在他情愿的范围内。李起光作为二十年的竹马和男朋友深谙此事，他直接掏腰包订好门票之后才开始假模假式地商量起这回事。不过心疼钱也心疼李起光一个人来看的梁耀燮没法说不，所以李起光现在才能抱着薯片和热咖啡挨着男朋友好端端地坐在位子上。

“事先说好，我要是睡着了你不许骂我。”

“那可以揍你吗？”

梁耀燮很凶恶地翻了个白眼。“可以，只是以后再也别奢望我会陪你出来看球了。”

李起光不觉得可怕，反而觉得有点可爱。他笑嘻嘻地搂住对方的肩膀。“我揍得温柔一点，这下没问题了吧？”

梁耀燮一脸“我懒得搭理你”，低下头玩手机去了。

一直到中场休息他都没怎么抬头。李起光举着望远镜，看得专注之余还得分出一点精力看看梁耀燮到底是不是睡着了，搞得很辛苦。到了中场休息他终于如释重负，刚准备哄哄旁边的人就在大屏幕上看到了自己。准确的说不止他自己，还有——

“呃，耀燮，”他拉了拉男朋友的胳膊，眼睛没离开过大屏幕。“你现在想抱抱我吗？”

左下角写着love cam的大屏幕上画着一颗大大的，粉红色的桃心，里面是张着手臂的李起光和刚抬起头的梁耀燮。

“什——”梁耀燮刚发出一个音节就被一股快速又强劲的力量搂住了，他的嘴没来得及合上，牙齿撞到了李起光外套的拉链，那感觉糟透了。周围传来一阵笑声和起哄的口哨声，还有李起光拍打他穿着羽绒服的后背的啪啪声。梁耀燮积累了一下午——虽然刚才缓解了一下但是现在又上来了——的火气终于到了顶峰，他把李起光往后推了一点，然后捏着那张冰冷的脸蛋吻住他的嘴唇。

笑声和嘘声停住了一刻，随后变得更强烈了。所有人都看到了李起光湿润的嘴唇和瞪大的眼睛，但只有梁耀燮尝到了他还沾着薯片盐味的舌尖。

他在拍摄结束之前放过了李起光。梁耀燮觉得自己的火大概消了，因为他离开李起光的嘴唇之后一切都变得可爱了，无论是对方柔软的舌头，迷茫的眼睛还是看起来可怜兮兮的泛红脸蛋。

“揍我吧，”他说，体贴地帮还没缓过神的男朋友顺了顺背。“像你说的，温柔一点。”

fin


	4. 你休息的日子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “想成为你口袋里的cellphone 不管到哪里都带着我”

李起光最近养成了一个新习惯：他会在吃每顿饭之前拍一张照片发给梁耀燮。

回复一时半会肯定是等不到的，经常是李起光快要钻进被子才收到新消息提醒，无非是梁耀燮对他一日三餐做出的短暂评价，再事无巨细地讲讲自己吃了什么。李起光每次忍着困意看完都要半真半假地抱怨上一句，「你怎么在里面吃得比我还好」。

梁耀燮便轻车熟路地回复「叫前辈 前辈保证你进来的时候吃得更好」。

李起光一般都很配合地叫他前辈，为了向梁耀燮证明他的忠诚他甚至把对话框的备注都改成了梁前辈。但李起光偶尔也有想不这么做的时候，比如说试图忘记两个人已经一个月没见面的时候，一边通着电话一边解开睡裤的时候，又或者，盼望梁耀燮在他生日当天到场的时候（现在）。天知道李起光多想捏着男朋友圆鼓鼓的脸蛋叫他耀燮，然后亲遍所有他能亲的地方。

「叫前辈的话周末你会来看我吗？」他缩在被子里打字，「周末是我入伍前最后一次做伴舞的演出，又是我的生日，很难得的」后面打了一连串五个笑脸emoji。

前两天梁耀燮吹嘘自己长出了限定腹肌，李起光好奇得要死，可惜怎么连哄带求都要不来照片。老实说他相当怀疑入伍前三个月才被自己强行拖进健身房的家伙能练出什么成果，但上次见到梁耀燮发现对方真在一个月内瘦到了让他心疼到发紧的程度。有没有腹肌什么的倒是无所谓，但要是梁耀燮的腮帮子都被磨没了就糟糕了，李起光觉得自己可能真的会想办法夷平那个鬼地方。

「你就这么想我嘛」

废话，他委屈地想，别说是每年的生日，我的每个白天夜晚都是和你一起过的。要是每一次想念都可以转变成一块石头的话，汉江现在都能被填平了。

李起光脑子里想得很多，打字就慢了下来。梁耀燮那边似乎是等不及了，还没等他敲完下一条已经发了过来。「训练完我会尽量赶过去的 要是不等我就走你死定了」，发完好像又觉得太凶了，又加了一句「会给你准备生日礼物的」。

李起光淡定地回了个好，然后在梁耀燮的头像上狠狠亲了一口，溢出嘴角的傻笑持续到屏幕变暗才勉强收住。

梁耀燮是个守时守到几乎苛刻的人，李起光因为做事总是慢一拍时不时就要挨他的骂。后来两个人在一起之后梁耀燮对他愈发纵容的同时也学聪明了，每次约他都提前个十分钟二十分钟，这样他呼哧呼哧跑来的时候时间总是刚刚好。

——今天可能就是把这一套反过来用在梁耀燮身上的日子了，李起光瞅着预留给对方的空座位想。MC正在串场，五分钟之后就到安可的表演了，幸好表演之后还有谢幕。总之希望梁耀燮能赶上见他（短时间之内）最后一次站在舞台上的样子，看在今天是李起光的生日，加上他真的很喜欢也很爱惜安可造型里的蕾丝手套的份上，虽然它又重又累赘还把他的手指弄得非常不舒服。

事实证明寿星的运气总归不算太差。灯光亮起的一刻他习惯性地看向同一个地方，座位依然是空的，不过他看到旁边的过道多出了一颗带着针织帽的圆滚滚的脑袋。看意思好像是安保人员不允许他坐在那里，梁耀燮指了指舞台又指了指座位解释得手舞足蹈，李起光猜十有八九是因为这个急得犯傻的人忘了通行证的事，然后那副黑框眼镜看起来也太年轻太好欺负了。

他咬着舌尖试图忍住笑，看着梁耀燮最终放弃争辩站到一边，顿了顿之后投过来的目光刚好对上他的。下一秒李起光就放弃了，管他的，反正可以解释为安可舞台让人太兴奋的缘故。

他现在一点也不紧张了，浑身都充满力量，完成了他做舞者以来最棒的一次演出。

伴舞的休息室还没有家里的卧室大，运气好的寿星一拉开门就看到自己的生日礼物乖乖窝在弹丸之地里等着他。

——谢天谢地梁耀燮的脸蛋还是圆的，尽管人还是瘦了不少。李起光招呼都顾不上打，二话不说捏住日思夜想的柔软两团就开始亲他。两个人的嘴巴都是冰凉的，横在中间得眼镜框也硌得要死，然而极端条件下梁耀燮依然足足忍了三十秒才推开李起光。

“好疼诶，你磕到我的牙了，”他说，两团腮肉不知道是太冷还是太害羞微微泛着红。“要对前辈谨慎一点，不然我会揍你哦。”

“少来啦，梁前辈今天放假了，你就是耀燮而已。”李起光快乐地搂住他。“安可怎么样，我跳得还不差吧？”

“要我说应该把中间的爱豆换下来，”梁耀燮真挚地说，“你跳得比他好多了，起光，你是最好的那个。”

李起光高兴得颧骨升天。“多夸夸我，”他偏过头在梁耀燮脸颊两侧一边落下一个吻，“把你不在的这一个月的份都夸回来。”下一步是脑门，感谢妈妈生他的时候赐予了他后劲强大的生长板，一点五厘米的身高优势让他亲到梁耀燮额头的时候充满了底气。

“然后祝我生日快乐，”李起光亲他亲得像条小狗，毫无章法，肆无忌惮，甚至在鼻尖上恶劣地咬了咬。“哎，你说好要给我礼物的......”

他摘掉梁耀燮的眼镜框，今晚第二次吻住他的嘴唇，一边把手伸到针织帽底下感受着男朋友短发温热地扎着掌心的软肉，一边把粘着汗液的腰送进他结实了不少的手臂里。梁耀燮尝起来太棒了，李起光不知道怎么会有人完全带着自己想要的味道，但毫无疑问梁耀燮是他吃过最好的生日蛋糕。

我好爱你哦，他被亲得手脚发软，迷迷糊糊地想。看在我这么爱你的份上，你就不能每天都休息吗？

“——呀，别这么急啊寿星，”梁耀燮吻着吻着一把扣住了他逐渐下滑的手，李起光才发现自己居然还戴着那副该死的手套。“我们先回家，我还有礼物要送给你呢。”

“什么礼物？”

“我们世界最好的李起光猜不到嘛，”梁耀燮笑得眯起眼睛，显得可爱又狡猾。“关于我是不是练出了限定腹肌这件事？”

（李起光最后还是猜到了。比这更好，他摸了个够。）

fin


End file.
